


Supposedly Inconvenient Attachment

by Reptile_Wing



Series: A Hitlist of a Different Type [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, I do not own these characters - I only play with them, I named the dog, M/M, Please do NOT post this on another site, Prompt - Mating, Side Story, The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge, a little romance a little adventure, implied hurt - because I am a wuss, mild angst with happy ending, omegaverse AU, they work for Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptile_Wing/pseuds/Reptile_Wing
Summary: Alpha Seung Gil was curious enough about mating to take the omega, Georgi Popovitch, home with him.But the encounter wasn't meant to MEAN anything to Seung Gil!And yet it seems that it did ... so what is the Alpha going to do about it?
Relationships: Lee Seung Gil/Georgi Popovich
Series: A Hitlist of a Different Type [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	Supposedly Inconvenient Attachment

A single name uttered into the room - there and gone; it wasn't supposed to mean anything!  


He had simply been an available omega, one willing to follow along with Seung Gil's momentary curiosity about a momentary physical distraction.  


It wasn't meant to mean anything.  


But there was something wrong with his heart rate ... with his breathing, and all that had happened was a afternoon briefing.  


It wasn't supposed to mean _anything_!  


He scanned through the accompanying email once more, actually hoping - hope, what even _was_ that - to be wrong, but there it was, staring him in the face.

MISSING:  
* Georgi Popovich (28 - m/o)  


Unbonded omega assigned to escort service as a primary/ direct method of obtaining larger sums from specific 'clients'; last seen approximately one month ago, at last Check-In.

Georgi was missing - had possibly been missing for a month - and now odd things were happening to Lee. His skin itched, like there was something he had forgotten to do or a place he was supposed to be, but he couldn't remember what or where... his heart physically hurt when he'd read Georgi's name in the briefing email...  


It was never supposed to mean something!  


"Lee? You ok?"  


Seung Gil's head popped up, his dark gray eyes wide. "Yes, why," the South Korean responded, trying to distract any more questions by simply acting as he always did – detached and disinterested.  


"Your scent ... skipped for a second there," the speaker uttered, coming up past the fellow alpha's desk and showing themselves to be just Leo de la Iglasia.  


"Skipped?" Now his curiosity took over, and Seung Gil cocked his dark-haired head.  


"It was like a whole new emotion came from you for a few seconds,” Leo said softly, confused, “actually, it made me realize that I thought you came to work with scent blockers on, like a bunch of the rest of us.” Hand up to his chin, the young man’s eyebrows scrunched together in thought. “But if you aren’t wearing any blockers, and you have _that_ kind of control over your own scent …”  


Seung Gil was not interested in continuing with this line of thought, mostly because it did not functionally get anything done. It still left the problem of the escort service … it still left _Georgi_ missing.  


Leaving Leo to puzzle over his newest Office Mystery, Seung Gil made his way back to his own apartment. If it happened to take him over two minutes just to turn the knob and get inside, however, that was something he quickly brushed aside.  


Stepping inside, however, it took him much longer to traverse the distance between his front door and that of the bedroom.  


Thoughts kept getting in his way... a voice, a scent, ...

\---

"And you're sure you want to do this," Georgi asked, eyes roaming around Seung Gil's apartment like a researcher given one single chance to look around a fresh Tut's Tomb. "I mean, I know you aren't pushing _me_ into it, and I'm certainly not going to try and push you, but..."  


"As I told you on the way here, Popovich," the alpha remarked, eyes staring perhaps a bit too intensely, " _I_ asked you here, _I_ know what I want to try, and _I_ will call you a cab when we're finished."  


Georgi had blinked at the starkness of the words, had felt a bit of a pinch to his heart even, but pushed forward anyway. Others at work had figured Seung Gil would never have even invited someone to his apartment to begin with, much less for the reason he'd asked Georgi to.  


To be fair, the Russian felt like he'd won some sort of lottery they never thought would be winnable!  


With all that in mind, and wishing to take the opportunity to learn more about the elusive alpha, he decided to take the leap and ask just whatever questions popped into his head. "So it really is all business with you," he remarked, noting the slightly minimalist approach Seung Gil had taken with his personal surroundings. Very little art or pictures on the walls, though Georgi found himself drawn to the earth tones. They seemed to add at least a little life to the place. Still, everything in Seung Gil's apartment seemed to do double duty: the bookcase near his front door was where his mail was stacked and sorted; the kitchen seemed to double as office desk space; even the couch and coffee table looked as if work was done there, since there was both a knife set (with wet stone) and gun cleaning kit on the table.  


"I'm not one to have things around me that are not functional in some way," Lee answered, setting out a pair of coffee mugs, one white and the other black, next to a hot water dispenser. "Also, I am hardly here, so what would be the point of littering it up with knick knacks?"  


Georgi nodded at that. That was one of the most common reasons for alphas, and for some of his fellow omegas, to seem to own so little. The alphas suffered from it more simply because many omegas, Georgi included, tried to compensate by simply splurging on their nesting supplies.  


Nesting supplies, after all, were very needed items to any omega.  


Would Seung Gil be the type of alpha to be happy enough to just have an omega around who focused on a nest rather than conventional knick knacks? Would he be the type to even _want_ an omega around at all?  


"Bedroom," Seung Gil breathed, motioning toward a door placed just on the right-hand side before the sliding door to the balcony.  


Georgi blushed, visibly.  


"Something wrong," Lee asked, his hand on the doorknob.  


"I ... Is it odd that I just assumed that you slept on the couch," Georgi asked, removing the black jacket he realized was still on. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a much-used dog bed, seemingly dark brown with a light brown interior.  


Blinking, Seung Gil shook his head. "There have been many times I fell asleep on the couch - that isn't even the same couch that I began with, in this apartment."  


"Gunshot wounds," Georgi wondered aloud, again thinking of what was most likely to happen to one of his co-workers. He had helped bind Victor's wounds up from time to time, Yuuri making sure that Georgi was as good as he was at it. The Russian's inner omega preened at the thought of being able to care for Seung Gil on his own.  


"Not as much recently," Lee admitted, opening the bedroom door. "Are you coming?"  


Georgi's eyes lit up for a moment, since Seung Gil had been truthful about the couch, and this was more speaking than likely anyone had ever gotten out of him before; and then a shudder of emotion rippled through him at the thought of the bedroom ... and he cocked his head. "Seung Gil?"  


"Look, if you no longer want to -"Lee stated.  


"I thought you had a dog?"  


Lee blinked. "He is with my fathers."  


"Is that ... is it just because you brought me home ... with you?" Georgi padded over to the doorway, standing next to Seung Gil, feeling guilty. "I mean, I appreciate you might have done it in case I have allergies, but you really -"  


"Victor is having me go on a mission tomorrow," Seung Gil stated, opening his door more, "and I have noone to watch Bing* here."  


"Oh ... okay," the older mafia member answered. "If I had known, I would have offered to do it myself," Georgi said softly, finally stepping into the bedroom itself to find a plain, white-sheeted Queen-sized bed up against the far wall, in a room painted plain white with lacquered black wood furniture. The entire thing looked like a page printed in a fancy magazine. "Wow."  


"It's just a bed," Seung Gil stated, moving past Georgi and starting to unbutton his black dress shirt, "nothing special."  


" 'Nothing special', says the man with the most _amazing_ hospital corners on his sheets and comforter that I have ever seen," retorted Georgi, eyes glancing up and down Lee's form as the man looked back at him with an eyebrow cocked.  


"It was expected, so I've always done it."  


Georgi's eyes went wide. "My mothers always tried to teach me, when I was a pup," he admitted, following Seung Gil's lead in removing his shirt, "but I could never seem to get all four corners to perfectly match - there was always one that was just a bit off." His ombre blue and purple shirt shimmered a bit as he folded it up, to lay on a nearby bed-side table.  


"My father showed me how to do it just once, when I was a pup, and I was given a time out anytime I didn't show it to be just as perfect as his example," Lee said with a shrug. By then he was moving onto his black slacks and paying no visual mind to Georgi at all. "As I said - it was expected, so I did it."  


The omega was flabbergasted - how could any parent be that crazy over bedding - something that, within roughly 10 hours, was going to end up messed up anyway? His certainly hadn't been!  


But if that was the sort of logic that'd raised Seung Gil into the alpha he was, then Georgi felt truly sorry for him; here his demeanor had always drawn a wedge between him and any of his co-workers, and the reason was as simple as 'he was raised that way'. Georgi decided, right there and then, to do anything he could to assist Seung Gil in his life.  


Glancing at the alpha just then, however, helped the omega a bit more with their present situation: now naked, Lee was also already half hard, and Georgi could only imagine if he'd go fully hard once he saw the Russian bare as well. Georgi, once he'd begun taking off his own distressed black jeans, noticed the scent of slick in the air. Looking up, he saw a spark of something in Seung Gil's eyes and felt the accompanying warmth of a blush spreading over his own chest to pool between his hips. "I ...," his bright cyan eyes darkened and Georgi moved toward the bed without being told to, taking a slow breath to steady himself, and then holding a hand out to Lee once he was settled.  


Seung Gil's eyes flicked over Georgie from head to toe, and he kept eye contact as he moved from the foot of the bed to the head, limbs flanking the Russian in like a living cage, his mango and ginger scent seeming to pool around them like a thin blanket. Georgi's blueberry, lemon and azalea scent, meanwhile, seemed to come off the omega like upward-wafting steam. "Georgi," he uttered softly, breathing in lungful after lungful of that delicious scent, closing the distance between them to land a kiss on one of the omega's throat-side scent glands.  


The slightly older man moaned, tipping his head to give Seung Gil more room, and his arms wrapped around the alpha's waist. When he went in for a kiss on the mouth, Lee shook his head. Tears pricked Georgi's eyes, but he nodded and went for Seung Gil's jawline and earlobes as an alternative.  


The next thing Georgi knew, he felt a pair of firm fingers between his legs, sliding in without preamble and working him open. Gasping at the feeling, he let Lee's name burble from his lips even as another gush of slick made it easier for the alpha to finish preparing him.  


Once, twice, three times Seung Gil got Georgi to come, simply by fingering him. Listening to the omega pant as he came down from the third orgasm, he felt his inner alpha crow and Seung Gil honestly wondered if this was something he was always meant to do ... to be? Was he meant, as an alpha, to bring pleasure to an omega? He heard Georgi whine as his fingers slid out of the Russian, and found himself gently shushing him even as he used a bit of the slick still on his fingers to lubricate his own cock.  


The moment Georgi felt the head of Seung Gil's cock against his entrance, he gasped and moaned. "Yes," he breathed, "yes, Gil."

Seung Gil's eyes flicked over his bed - now bearing nothing but his own scent - and yet he could _hear_ Georgi's cries once more as they had come together. Once more his skin itched, his heart pinched, and he pulled out his cell phone.  


"Victor, where is Georgi?"

Finding the building had not been hard to do. What _had_ been hard was calming himself down before heading inside. 'Dress appropriately' Victor had said, meaning that Lee was to wear the bullet-proof body suit Victor and Yuuri required their workers to use in the field now; black, and covering the wearer from head to toe, wrist to ankle, nothing short of a clean head shot could stop Seung Gil now. Atop the body suit, he wore a midnight blue knee-length jacket, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Once inside, he found three betas - one female and two male - who appeared to be cleaning up the debris of a fight. "Where is Georgi Popovich," Seung Gil asked the room at large.

"We aren't open right now," the female beta replied, voice snippy. "Come back later."

Lee did not even listen to her, grabbing one of the men by the arm, and twisting it until the man cried out. "Where is Georgi Popovich?"

"He's in the back, in one of the private rooms," responded the receptionist, a sneer on her face, "about to be used like the _dog he is!"  
_

_  
_

_Seung Gil felt his inner alpha pouring through his veins, and the words 'he's _mine_ ' slipped past his lips before a snap, and a scream, let the others know that he'd broken the arm he'd been holding._

Searching the back rooms became easier once Seung Gil realized that he had begun taking in large breaths, nose sifting through the myriad of scents all but permeating the walls, locking onto Georgi’s blueberry, lemon and azalea. Fear was the heaviest emotion present in that scent at the moment.

__

\---

__

Georgi woke to find himself tied down atop a thin blanket on the floor of one of the back rooms, laying on his stomach. He fought to keep his eyes open - regardless of the fact that he'd rather close them, and ignore what he knew was coming; keeping his eyes open, however, had led to Georgi being able to fight off his alpha attackers before any lasting harm came to the omega himself.  


This time he had a blonde coming at him, if he could judge by the one shot of hair he'd seen. "You're not my alpha," he stated firmly.  


"I can tell you have no alpha right now, little one," the unknown man breathed, sliding cold fingers over an uncovered and _unbitten_ scent gland on the side of the Russian's throat.  


For a moment Georgi wanted to balk at that statement; to say that he _did_ have an alpha. But the truth was simply that he knew who he'd choose ... if he could.  


But he knew that that alpha likely didn't even think about him past their one, and so far only, encounter. They'd mated, as Seung Gil had requested, and then the Korean had made them coffee to drink while calling a cab for Georgi.  


And that had been that.  


Georgi blinked his eyes madly, tears blurring his already impaired vision. He didn't want to have to keep fighting! He didn't want to have to be stronger than others thought he was!  


He wanted to be safe, and warm, in a nest that smelled of him and an alpha who made him feel _safe_ and who kept him _warm_... an alpha who wanted him around.  


Georgi wanted a Prince Charming to come to his rescue, like in a fairy tale. But that was his problem, wasn't it? That he thought Life would ever give him a Fairy Tale Come True.  


Life wasn't always that kind.  


Georgi's eyes watered even more, fully obstructing his vision as fear and fatigue flavored his scent. An omega whine burbled up from his chest, body calling for the one it wanted to save it... the one it trusted.  


Nearby a growl broke from the throat of someone in the doorway - someone who smelled of mango and ginger - and Georgi tried crying out to them, his heart racing.

__

Lee took one look at Georgi on the floor, naked as another alpha crouched close to him, and growled. "Get. Away. From. Him." His body all but vibrated, anger thick in the scent actually coming off of him freely now.  


"Maybe once I've _educated_ him," ground out the bulky blonde leaning over Georgi's form. "Not until then."  


"Now," Seung Gil barked, voice very close to trying out an alpha command upon this unknown alpha. He wanted to, so badly, but held back only because he actually didn’t want to cause Georgi any pain, and the Russian was far too close just then not to be affected by any commands.  


"No," stated the challenger firmly, "make me."

__

Georgi was not entirely sure just what happened next, mainly as he was tied down still and facing the wrong way, but it sounded to him as if the entire room around him went silent, like the eye of a hurricane. Time stretched, and he shut his own eyes in an attempt to block it all out. Either Seung Gil won the fight and Georgi was safe, or the other alpha prevailed and the Russian could kiss his life goodbye.  


Then there were definite sounds of a skirmish and, when the small amount of noise seemed to cease, Georgi felt fingers touch the small of his back. He shivered, squeezing his eyes shut even more. “Want my alpha,” he breathed softly, and then the scent of mango and ginger seemed to encapsulate the air around him. Letting loose a whimper, he held still as his arms and legs were released from their bindings. Once free, Georgi turned to wrap his arms around Seung Gil, pressing his face into the alpha's chest for a second or two and inhaling his scent deeply, only to whimper and begin backing up an inch or two when he felt like he must be taking liberties the younger man didn't want him to take. "Sorry, sorry."  


Seung Gil felt Georgi's arms loosen and his own wrapped around the omega snugly. Dark gray eyes caught a pair of cyan blue. "Georgi," he breathed, catching the Russian in a kiss.  


On the lips.  


Georgi put fingers up to his mouth in shock, eyes tearing up. "Gil!"  


Seung Gil loosened one arm from Georgi's waist, and moved to press his wrist against the exposed throat gland that'd been stroked by the other alpha, instincts telling him to eradicate any remnants of his rival’s scent there. Instantly he felt his scent begin to mix with Georgi's, and moaned. "Georgi," he repeated, leaning in so that their foreheads touched, his breath coming in soft puffs. "Mine."  


Georgi leaned toward Seung Gil's hand then, tears appearing again as the alpha ran his fingers into the Russian's hairline. "Yours," he agreed, feeling tired enough that it took him a bit to remember exactly why. That's right, now that he really was safe - because Seung Gil was there - the dump of adrenaline in his system was wearing off. "Gil," he said once more, and then passed out in his arms.

__

\---

__

When he awoke, Georgi expected to be home in his nest, and blinked in confusion at the bare white walls around him... and then he noticed the black furniture, and looked to the side table to find a small bowl of grapes and a glass of water.  


"Feeling better?"  


Georgi blinked, looking behind him to find Seung Gil moving an arm off his hip; while Georgi was under the covers, Lee was on top, and the omega felt his heart swell at the warmth still sharing itself despite the blanket-barrier. "I am," he answered, blushing, "now that I'm here." Part of him still couldn't believe he was there again... in that bed, again. After the kiss, though, he didn't feel quite as scared to do things, bringing the sheet up to his nose and visibly breathing in Seung Gil's scent. He took a moment to let it calm him, to let his brain fully take in the fact that they were both safe, and in a good place.  


"Do you mind that I brought you here," Lee asked softly, eyes locked on the bed itself. His scent was less pronounced than it'd been at the escort service building, but the fact that Georgi could even smell it was wonderful.  


Georgi's eyes snapped up, drawing Lee's to them silently. "I ... I wanted to stay here, that first time," he admitted, " ... you're a good alpha, Seung Gil."  
"So this is okay with you, then," Seung Gil remarked, drawing Georgi's eyes to the far corner of the room.  


He blinked, and cocked his head to the side. "What ... ?" Slowly, as if he didn't want to leave the bed, Georgi stood up. The fact that he was nude while doing so didn't bother him - they had, after all, seen each other naked before now. Padding over into the corner, he recognized Yuuri's handwriting on each box - words like "Georgi's blankets" and "Georgi's kitchenware" were written with care. He opened one of the largest ones, marked "Georgi's pet supplies", and pulled out a frosted blue dog bed nearly as large as he was.  


"They didn't bring a pet over with your things," Seung Gil commented, confused. "Do you ... is there someone watching your -"  


"It's for Bing," Georgi blurted out, turning to look at the alpha with the dusting of a blush on his cheeks.  


"For - but why?"  


"I noticed his current one was a bit worn ... I wondered if you'd accept a new one for him ... from a friend?" Georgi held his breath for a moment. It was a bit forward of him to just go ahead and grab the bed without asking if Lee wanted it or even had any preferred colors for what was essentially 'furniture', but he'd wanted to spoil the dog with something nice and soft, and this had been one of the most recommended beds for Bing's size.  


"You ... for Bing?" Seung Gil's breath caught, and then he stood up and moved to the door.  


"It's okay," Georgi uttered softly, fingers gripping the bed tightly. "I can take it back if you don't -"  


"Bing!"  


Georgi had only a couple of seconds to try and process what was going on before getting all but bowled over by a beautiful Siberian Husky with a very exciteable tail. "Wha - Bi - Bing?" The dog barked, and started pawing at the omega happily. Georgi looked to Lee for an explanation.  


"He's connecting your scent to the one on the bed," Seung Gil explained.  


"Ahh," Georgi murmured, attempting to pet the dog, "is that a good thing?"  


Seung Gil watched his dog nose the bed over and over, and then sniff along Georgi's thigh before heading his way and woofing. "Put it down for him."  


Georgi blushed, his scent bursting a bit beyond any control. Choosing a spot halfway across the room, and out of any draft, he set down the bed and motioned to Bing.  


Bing looked up at Seung Gil with his ice-blue eyes, and the alpha nodded. Woofing lightly, the Husky padded over to the bed, circling within it, and then curled up before lying on his side.  


Georgi felt like he was about to cry; Bing was in the bed he'd picked, and Seung Gil hadn't hated the idea of the older man purchasing something meant for his pet. He felt his body vibrating from the emotions, and hugged himself to try and stop it. There wasn't any real reason to be emotional about it all, right? Closing his eyes, he tried to get his scent - and emotions - better under control. His eyes were still closed when Georgi felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders, and the slightly shorter alpha's arms wrapped around him. "Gil?"  


Seung Gil held onto Georgi tightly, his breath puffing onto the nape of the omega's neck. "Georgi," he said softly, as if afraid to say it any clearer. His body shook ever so slightly. "Georgi."  


Eyes closing, he moved his fingers to cover Seung Gil's hands. "Gil," he murmured, "I love you."  


Seung Gil's breath caught. "I ... Georgi ..."  


"You don't have to say it," the omega blurted, "don't force -"  


"I love you," Lee blurted.  


Georgi fully let his scent out, happiness and love evident in the bubbling blueberry, lemon and azalea. "You're a dream come true."

**Author's Note:**

> * Bing = 'ice' in Korean 
> 
> Yes, I named Seung Gil's dog 'ice' ... sue me, 'cause the name works (if only in my own head) but I also think it works thanks to the blue of the dog's eyes AND the 'ice-like' stare their owner gives everyone around him.


End file.
